A New Sibling
by Erin Dark Masters
Summary: A new goddess Olympus and the siblings of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. How do these siblings act with one another? What will their little sister do when every god and goddess in Olympus know that Erica is a big daddy's girl? Shall she rescue her father or just continue life with her siblings?


**Well, it's me again. Just gonna say I don't own percy Jackson series and that I hope you enjoy my story. I got my own OC, Erica the goddess of Deception, in this and that's practically all that I own. READ AND ENJOY~**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was sitting in her chair at her home up on Olympus, her legs crossed like a polite little lady, her long dark brown hair dividing itself at her shoulders. Her white dress she wore was short, showing her legs off, it wasn't something she was used to. She normally wore her armor that her father Kronus gave her. It was black with his symbol right on her chest plate. He told her that it would always protect her, but now her damned brother Zeus confiscated it from her.

How she hated that man! How she wished she could rip him apart! Just like he did with their father. It pained her that she was too little to help her father. After all… She was his daughter, power over time, her grandmother Gaea giving her power over the elements, and learning her powerful spells on her own. She could of easily helped them defeat her siblings, but he didn't and now he is in Tartarus. Ripped to pieces by all three of her older brothers.

Her house door opened up and Zeus walks in, snapping her out of her thoughts. "ever heard of knocking?" she asked with coldness in her voice. "now , Erica, don't be so cold to me. I saved you from our father… Don't you understand what would of happened to you if you stayed with him?"

She huffed at him, turning her chair around to sit with her back towards him. How dare he try to act like he cared for her?! She screamed at herself. "don't ever act like you care about me." She told him her voice even colder than before.

Zeus looked token aback at her tone with him. It was starting to bug him greatly. "act?! I am not acting like I care about you! I reall—" he was blasted backwards by a blast of fire from Erica's palm.

"if you honestly cared, brother," she spat the last word out like it was the sickest word ever. "you wouldn't of ripped our father to pieces and thrown him into such a dark place such as Tartarus with me watching!" she was practically screaming at him.

Zeus stood back up on his feet, his hand went across Erica's face leaving a red mark right on her cheek. Erica stood there for a few moments in disbelief before she smiled at him evilly.

"thank you, dear brother, for giving me a reason to really hurt." She said it in the most pleasant tone she could offer him as if she liked to see her brother in pain.

Before Zeus had the time to retort something he was blown off his feet with a gust of wind. He glanced up to see her deep gold eyes glaring at him, wind blowing her long hair all around.

"come play with your little sister now." The tone of her voice freaked him out a bit, but his anger at her defiance made him furious, so he stood up, lightning appearing all around his hand. "I'll give you one more chance… stop being difficult and behave yourself."

A laugh escapes her and her answer came in the form of a blazing inferno. He took cover behind one of the pillars, but quickly the pillar was melted into nothing as the young Erica advances towards him.

"aww." Her voice was filled with fake sympathy. "did I take away big brother's shielding pillar. I'm so sorry." She shoots a blast of fire again, but he rolled out of the way, growling at her.

"time for me to take a shot at you!" he roared at her, lightning shooting from his hand. Erica was quick to duck, jump, and roll, out of his bolts of lightning.

"you couldn't even hit the backside of a barn with a lightning bolt!" she suddenly disappeared in a shadowy spiral. "huh? Erica?" he looked around and suddenly dives out of the way as a huge fire ball came out of a shadowy corner of Erica's house.

"damn it… I missed." Came Erica's voice from that shadowy corner. "all well. Your at a disadvantage in my house big brother. It's time to show you who is really in charge." She starts walking towards him. "you attack me I'll simply disappear and reappear somewhere close to you… I have you beaten."

Her hands glowed with dark shadows. "let's end this little sibling rivalry now shall we?" she sent shadowy tendrils towards Zeus who tried his best to dodge all of them, but one finally grabbed his ankle.

A yell of defiance escapes him and Erica's house door opens up revealing her other big brother Poseidon. He uses his water powers to summon water from the clouds and they surround Erica, encasing her in water.

She tries fighting out of the water to no avail. How dare Poseidon ruin the fight between her and Zeus. How dare Zeus allow Poseidon to get in the way. Before she lost consciousness she could see Zeus walking over to Poseidon angrily. A small smile on her face. At least she blacked out knowing Poseidon and Zeus weren't getting along.

**Author Note: I hope it was okay. I typed this to show you how Poseidon and Zeus started hating each other with the help of my Oc. Now chapter two will be up sometime tomorrow or sometime this week. Please read and review.**


End file.
